(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a door opening warning system device, and more particularly to a warning system device for cars that can, when a car stops and the driver or passenger(s) in the car is/are going to open the door to get off, actuate warning lights of the car to warn the cars coming behind or driving by the sides to be watchful, so as to ensure safety.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Cars are equipped with signal lights, blinkers, etc. to warn the other cars on the road so as to ensure road safety. However, there are not provided any lights to warn the other cars when the driver or passengers of a car is/are going to open the door of the car to get off. Besides, when a car stops at one side of the road and the ignition key is turned to an "OFF" position, all electric power supply to the car is cut off so that all lighting systems of the car are automatically closed. Without any warning lights to warn the cars, motorcycles or bicycles coming behind or passing by the sides of the car, accidents may occur when the driver/passenger of the car stopped at one side of the road opens the door to get off. It is imperative that door opening warning lights be provided.
In the prior art, the blinkers or the warning lights on the car's door will start flashing when the door is being opened. But these lights will be actuated only when the doors are opened which would be too late if the vehicles coming behind are driving at a high speed.